In recent years, the development of organic light-emitting devices, such as organic electroluminescence (EL) panels and organic EL lighting apparatuses, has flourished.
A typical organic EL panel includes a substrate and sub-pixels that are arranged two-dimensionally along a main surface of the substrate. In each sub-pixel, an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an organic light-emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode are disposed over the substrate in the stated order.
Also, a typical organic EL panel includes banks partitioning neighboring sub-pixels in the forming of organic layers such as an organic light-emitting layer. The banks are formed by using an electrically-insulative material, and surface portions of the banks have liquid repellency.
Meanwhile, research and development are underway of using a layer formed by using an organic material doped with barium, for example, as an electron transport layer. Such an electron transport layer achieves high electron injection characteristics.
However, such an electron transport layer readily undergoes degradation when affected by undesirable substances (e.g., water and oxygen). In view of this, a technology has been developed of disposing a barrier layer formed by using an inorganic material between an organic light-emitting layer and an electron transport layer (see Patent Literature 1). Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses silicon oxide (SiOX) and the like as inorganic material usable for forming such a barrier layer.